I Don't Want to Lose You
by Dewey18
Summary: When Elizabeth shows up can Derek and Meredith's relationship last? I know I fail at summaries, just read please.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" Derek asked, his voice raspy from sleep, having just woken up.

"Hello Mr. Shepherd, my name's Amelia, I'm from social services. How are you this evening?" She asked her voice high and perky.

"I'd be a lot better, Amelia, if I hadn't been woken up." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Shepherd." She said alarmed.

"Amelia please, you just woke me up, call me Derek." He joked.

"Oh, well _Derek_, I'm calling to schedule a time that you could come down to one of our offices? It's on a serious matter." She said nervously.

"Okay, well go ahead." He said sitting on the edge of the bunk, picking at a loose thread on his dark blue scrubs.

"Well, actually I need you to come out to one of our offices…as soon as you could?"

"Alright, well I'm currently on-call at Seattle Grace. Would—" He said, getting cut off.

"Oh, that'd be perfect actually!" She said excitedly

"Well, that sounds good; do you know where they're located in the hospital?"

"I can look it up. Hold, for just a moment." She said, clicking out. He sighed annoyed that he was woken up after performing a four hour emergency surgery. "Alright, well it's down on the first floor, I assume there are signs to get you further."

"Will it be ok if I go down there now? Do they know I'm coming?"

"Yes, it's all scheduled." She said confidently.

"Thank you Amelia, you have been very helpful."

"Anytime, Derek." She said before he hung up the phone.

He got up from his spot on the bed and started walking towards the elevator to get to the bottom floor. As he walked, he thought about what reason social services could possibly want to talk to _him._

"Hey stranger." Meredith, the gorgeous young resident that just happened to be his fiancé, called out smiling. "Dr. Shepherd, don't think so hard, I can smell your brain burning." She teased.

"Excellent diagnosis, Dr. Grey." He laughed with her. "You look beautiful today." He said after wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer, and kissing her temple.

"Dr. Shepherd, not here." She giggled.

"Why not? No one cares what we do." He said smiling down at her.

"You seem very happy…" She asked skeptically.

"I am; I get to see you, what could be better?" He smiled at her again, taking in her small figure, her curly blond hair, her intense eye.

"Sleep, sleep would be better than look at me Der." She said, yawning.

"We can sleep once we get home Mere." He said kissing her forehead. "I have a quick meeting, and then I'll be in my office until you're done, alright?"

"Sounds good Derek, I only have on patient left. I get to go check on her now." She said bouncing a bit, clearly excited.

"Is this the little baby up in peeds?"

"Yes." She blushed a bit.

"Have fun love, I'll be back soon."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Have fun love, I'll be back soon." Derek said heading towards the elevators to make his way to social services. On the first floor he followed signs that pointed him right to the offices._

"Hello, can I help you?" An older lady, that reminded him of his mother, asked from behind a desk.

"Yes, I'm here for an appointment that an Amelia just set up for me. She called my phone." He said touching it for emphasis.

"Oh right, Dr. Shepherd?" She asked looking up something on her computer.

"That's me." He said smiling.

"Miss. Lyons is in her office; third room on the right. You can go right in."

"Thank you." Derek said, she smiled kindly up at him before he turned to head down the hall.

Once in front of the door, he felt an overwhelming apprehension take over him. "Come in Dr. Shepherd." A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Oh, hello." He said as he entered the room.

"How are you today Dr?" She asked politely.

"Very good, a tad tired." He replied truthfully still standing.

"I'm sorry to be keeping you up." She said quickly. "You can sit down."

He sat down in one of the slightly uncomfortable chairs across from her. "It's not a problem Miss. Lyons." He replied kindly.

"Oh, call me Karen."

"Alright then, Karen." He winked.

"Well, Dr. Shepherd, should we get started?" He nodded in agreement, as she shuffled papers around her desk. "Last year, what was the situation with your last wife?"

"Addison?" She nodded, "We were separated, not divorced quite yet."

"And were you with anyone?" She asked critically, it made him uncomfortable.

"No, in a week though, I would've been with Meredith." He smiled at the thought of her.

"And before Meredith and after Addison, were you seeing anyone?"

"No. I was not." He answered confidently.

"So then is it safe to assume you do not remember an Amanda Thompson?"

"No, I know Amanda Thompson. She's very unforgettable." He smiled at the memories of long ago when Amanda and Mark and he and Addy would just hang out. "Why? Is she ok…?"

"Just one moment." She said holding up her finger. "When was the last time you two were in contact?"

"Well, about a week ago; she called to ask if I wanted to get together when she was here, in Seattle."

"Alright, thank you Dr. Shepherd."

"Derek." He interrupted.

"Right; well Derek, I'm very sorry to be the one to tell you this…" She said, her voice sounding sweet, loving, and compassionate. "Amanda was killed in a car accident. She was on her way to the airport."

"Oh my god, that's terrible." Derek said as he processed the information. "Wait, that can't possibly why you brought me down here."

"I'm sure you didn't know this but Amanda had a baby, a little girl. She was coming here so the two of you could meet; she was convinced that you are the father."

"She had a…a baby?" He said, completely baffled.

"Yes, a little girl."

"…and she thinks that the baby is…mine?"

"Yes, we'll of course run a DNA test to make sure." She replied professionally

"When can we do that?" He said, absently.

"Right away would be best." She replied.

"Well, lead the way Miss. Lyons."

"I'll bring you up to her room." She said as the two of them walked out of the office in the direction Derek had come from earlier.

"Thank you." He said, breaking the silence.

"It's my pleasure." She said before falling into another tense silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Once on the children's floor we walked into the second room on the right. It was a small yellow room. It had a few bright pictures hanging around the walls and two large windows, where the abnormally clear night sky could be seen with its vast amounts of stars shimmering.

In the middle of the room stood a large metal crib, inside the small girl lay peacefully with a few cords coming out of her nose and arm.

"Is she ok?" Derek asked alarmed at the sight.

"She's doing great actually. They weren't quite sure if she'd make it when they examined her back in New York." She said, her tone somber. "But she's doing much better; they're just keeping an eye on her."

"Oh, that's good." He replied not wanting the details.

Standing over his daughter's small body he could see his features in the girl. She had his dark curly hair, his nose, even his lips. He smiled at her, she was beautiful. "Do you think I can hold her?" He whispered.

"Of course!" Karen replied, clearly pleased he was showing interest in her newest case. Derek picked up the small girl and cradled her in his arms, lightly rocking her. "Oh, her name is Elizabeth McKenzy Thompson."

"Oh, thank you." He said still starring down at the little girl, she left the room leaving him to his daughter.

"You never told me you were good with kids." Meredith said, smiling, from the door frame.


	4. Chapter 4

"_You never told me you were good with kids." Meredith said, smiling, from the door frame._

I turned around, surprised, to look at the beautiful girl. "What're you doing up here?"

"She's my patient." She said pointing to Elizabeth and pushing herself off the doorway and walking towards them.

"For what?" He asked alarmed.

"Jus a thorough exam, Bailey said she was an important patient."

"Bailey knows her…?" He asked confused.

"Addison sent her here for some reason…" She said starring at Elizabeth. "Is that why you're here? I don't think I missed anything..."

"Just a quick test." He said starring down at the little girl.

"Oh, did you need help?" She asked eager to work more with neuro.

"Nope, I can do this. You go get ready to leave." He said, hoping he wouldn't have to disappoint her.

"Oh, alright then." She said deciding to ignore whatever problem was going on. "I'll see you soon." Meredith walked towards Derek and kissed him lightly on the lips, Kassandra resting in between them.

"Sounds good." He said a bit distracted. As Meredith was walking out of the room he though of something, "Oh Mere, can you actually stay a minute? I need to go talk to a nurse for a moment.

"Alright." She said walking back into the room to grab the sleeping girl.

Holding the baby, Meredith sat down in the rocking chair. "What's gotten into him?" She asked Elizabeth.

Derek stopped at the door, watching Meredith with the baby. He was in awe at how lovely Meredith looked with Elizabeth. They looked so natural, and Elizabeth had made Meredith so happy today…maybe things would work out. Derek could only hope.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey," Derek said walking into the room. "_you_ never told me you were good with kids either."

She smiled at him, "Well now you know."

"I guess I do now." He said looking down at them.

"Why are you so smiley?" Meredith asked giggling.

"You just look beautiful." He replied truthfully.

"Stop it Der." She said still smiling.

"You should go get some sleep, I'll be here for a while." Derek said after a moment of watching Elizabeth and Meredith.

"At home or in the on call room?" Meredith asked, her smile faultering.

"Which ever you're more comfortable in."

"Well how long are you going to be Derek?" She asked, a bit annoyed that their night was being changed.

"I'm not sure yet Mere, how bout you go to the on call room seen as we came here together." He said kissing her forehead.

"Alright, but you better be done soon. Those beds are uncomfortable."

"I know love. I'll be there as soon as I can." Derek said taking Elizabeth from her.

"Alright." She said kissing him lightly. "Soon."

"Soon." He repeated, smiling at her.

After Meredith left Derek sat down with Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I think that Elizabeth is a very long name, how do you like Liz?" The little girl decided at that moment to open her eyes. "Alright, I like it too."

"Dr. Sheppard?" A short nurse with greying hair asked from the doorway.

"Yes?" He asked looking up.

"I need to do the DNA test." She said sweetly walking in with her package with the test materials.

"Alright then." Derek said smiling up at her. "Which one of us would you like first?"

"It doesn't really matter, I just have to get a cheek swab of both of you so we can test it against the mother's to prove you _are_ her father."

"Alright, well I guess I'll go first." He said opening his mouth for the large q-tip looking object.

"You're very brave doctor." The nurse joked after she had obtained his sample.

"I try." He said chuckling as he watched Elizabeth's test. "Uhm, nurse...?" He asked not knowing her name.

"Ann." She filled in for him.

"Oh, Ann, thank you."

"Just doing my job." She smiled.

"Would you mind not telling anyone about this...I haven't told my wife about this yet and well, I'd just like it if she heard it from me."

"Of course Dr." She said sincerely. "I'll put a pseudo name on it."

"Thank you so much." Derek said to the nurse.

"It'll take anywhere from one to three days to get the results back to you." She informed him, he nodded in response.

When Ann left the room Derek laid Elizabeth back in her crib and headed off to search for Meredith.

"Shepherd!" He heard Mark's booming voice call down the hallway.

"Sloan don't you know there are sleeping patients in here?" Derek asked laughing.

"I do in fact know that." Mark said with a sly smile. "I just don't really care too much."

"Excellent doctoring Mark." Derek teased. "Was there a reason you decided to belt my name across a crowded hall?" 

"Just curious as to why you were up on pedes and as to what's Mere's deal; she looks a bit flustered." Mark said, sounding a bit more like a certain intern's concerns than his own.

"This sounds more like Lexie than you." Derek said smiling at his best friend.

"Fine you caught me. But she did make a good argument and Meredith _did_ look flustered." He added air quotes around the word 'flustered' making Derek chuckle.

"Well, I was up on pedes taking a look at a patient. As for Meredith I'm sure it's just because I had to prolong our dinner a bit."

"Cutting into date time Derek? You know that's never a good thing." He jokingly chastised Derek.

"Lying's pretty high on their lists of no-no's." Derek added, continuing to joke.

"Not if they're the one convincing to do the lying."

"Touche." He added as Lexie joined them around the nurse's station.

"What're you boys talking about now?"

"Nothing, I was going to check on Meredith." Derek replied.

"Oh, well good." Lexie said confused.

"I'll explain later." Mark said as Derek walked away.

"Meredith?" He asked as he poked his head inside the on-call room.

"Mmm?" She mumbled, her head buried in a pillow.

"I'm all done, you ready to get going?"

"Yeah." She said sitting up.

"You want to keep the reservations or do you want to go just go home?"

"No, I want to go to the restaurant." She insisted.

"Alright, love." Derek whispered, kissing her lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith sat down on the chair Derek had pulled out for her. He'd brought her to her favorite restaurant in the entire city. She loved their sushi. The first half of their meal they spent in silence other than talking to their waiter. "Derek, what's on your mind?" Meredith questioned finally, after watching him stare off into the distance for almost an hour.

"I'm sorry, Mere. Nothing really." He lied, miserably.

She gave him a skeptical look. "I know you better than that, Derek." She said simply.

"I-" He started just as their waiter laid down their plates in front of them. "It's a long story, and I really don't want to ruin our date with such heavy conversation."

"Derek" Meredith said setting down her fork. "We're surgeons, all of our conversations our heavy. Secondly, you're my husband and I love you. This is bothering you, so I'd like to know what it is. And finally if you don't tell me you're going to ruin tonight anyways because it's going to drive me nuts."

He chuckled at her last statement. "Meredith, before I came here…before I met you…I had a one night stand with an old friend, Amanda. She died a few nights ago, in a car crash." At the mention of this Meredith's smile evaporated from her face and a concerned, somewhat sad look took its place. He sighed and continued reluctantly. "She had a child…and well she believed she was mine. She's here now, so we can do a DNA test to be certain."

Meredith stayed silent, her eyes wide open. In a swift movement she closed her mouth, blinked her eyes and shook her head. She then grabbed her utensils and began eating again. The two stayed silent throughout diner and the ride home. They silently walked up their stairs and dressed for bed. Upon lying in bed she finally spoke up. "You, you might have a kid?" Her voice trembled.

He rubbed his eyes. "It seems like it…she looks like me."

"Is she at the hospital?" She questioned, with a knowing town. He simply nodded. "Is she the girl I've been taking care of all day?" She asked taking her turn at rubbing her eyes in slight frustration. He nodded once again. "I should've know. She does look like you." She was slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Meredith." He said sincerely.

"Well, it's not like you knew about this one. It's not like Addison…so I suppose I can't be too mad." She cracked an ever so slight smile. "Plus she is pretty cute."

"Yeah, she is." He smiled brightly thinking of the little girl that had already captured his heart, though he would never admit it.


End file.
